Eine kreuzfahrt, die ist lustig
by Sassi88
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, unternimmt Weiss eine Kreuzfahrt, aber was tun, wenn auf einmal Schwarz auftaucht? Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass ich Summarys hasse!


Eine Kreuzfahrt die ist lustig, eine Kreuzfahrt die ist schön...  
  
Also Leutz, dies ist meine Erstlingsstory, also geht bitte nicht allzu hart mit mir ins Gericht, okay? Wie der Titel schon sagt, unternimmt Weiss eine Kreuzfahrt, aber was tun, wenn auf einmal Schwarz auftaucht? Später kommt wahrscheinlich noch Slash, aber ich weiss nicht, im welchem Kapitel das sein wird. Also, wer keine Slash- Stories mag, sollte diese hier lieber nicht lesen...Übrigens Yvti: Dieses Kapitel widme ich dir, als kleine Entschuldingung, dass du so lange auf meine Reviews warten musstest!!! Aber jetzt geht's mal los!  
  
"Mensch Omi, jetzt beeil dich mal! Wenn du in diesem Tempo weitergehst, fährt das Schiff noch ohne uns los! Wir sind eh schon spät dran!" Omi, von oben bis unten mit irgendwelchen Koffern, Taschen Und Rucksäcken bepackt, wandte sich Aya zu: "Wenn du willst, dass ich was schneller bin, kannst du mir ja mal ein paar Taschen abnehmen! Ausserdem ist Yohji noch langsamer als ich, also motz ihn an und nicht mich!" Wie um diese Worte zu bestätigen hörte man Yohji rumkeuchen "Du...Aya...ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!!! Ich hab mir schon drei Fingernägel abgebrochen und noch einen eingerissen! Dabei war ich gestern erst bei der Maniküre *heul* Nimm mir bitte ein paar Taschen ab!" "Nix da! Aya nimmt erst mir eine Tasche ab!" rief Omi. "Nein, mir!" "Ich hab aber zuerst gefragt, also werde erst ich eine Tasche los!" "Du bist ja so fies! Ich hab viel schwerere Taschen als du!" "Na und, ist doch dein Problem, wenn du so nen Mist einpackst! Ausserdem bin ich viel kleiner als du, also nimmt Aya zuerst MIR eine Tasche ab!" Aya, der sich das ganze eine Zeitlang schmunzelnd ansah, setzte dem ein Ende, bevor die beiden noch auf die Idee kommen konnten, dass man sich ja auch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen könnte: "Ihr könnt mich beide mal. Du Omi, hast eine Wette verloren, und musst jetzt die Konsequenzen davon tragen (hihi, aber wortwörtlich *g*) und du, Yohji, hättest einfach nicht so viele Koffer packen sollen. Wir hatten abgemacht, dass jeder Omi eine Tasche, einen Rucksack und einen Koffer zum Tragen geben darf, mehr nicht! Und wenn dein Zeug da nicht reinpasst, bist du es selbst schuld! Auch ein Yohji Kudo muss sich an Abmachungen halten! Ich trage jedenfalls nichts..." Ayas Standpauke wurde von einem laut plärrendem Kenken unterbrochen. "Sagt mal, wo bleibt ihr denn? Beeilt euch, das Schiff legt in 10 Minuten ab!" Sprach´s, ging zu Omi, schnappte sich zwei, drei Taschen und lief zurück in Richtung Schiff, die verwunderten Blicke der anderen bewusst ignorierend. "Was war denn das?" fragte Omi. "Da scheint ja jemand viel zu gute Laune zu haben..." knurrte Yohji, sauer darüber, dass Omi nun doch einiges weniger zu tragen hatte als er. Aya schaute Ken noch ziemlich baff hinterher, bevor er auf die Idee kam, Yohji und Omi anzutreiben, um noch in das Schiff einsteigen zu können, bevor es abgelegt hat. Als die drei Nachzügler auch endlich mal das Schiff betraten, schauten sie sich verblüfft um. Sie hatten sich schon gewundert, dass Perser ihnen allen einfach so einen Urlaub bezahlte. Als er ihnen auch noch eröffnete dass sie mit eine Kreuzschiff durch die Karibik schippern würden, waren sie erstrecht überrascht. Aber nie hätten sie sich träumen lassen, dass Perser mit einem Kreuzschiff so ein riesen Luxusteil gemeint hatte! Schon die Eingangshalle war grösser als die ganze untere Etage ihres Hauses und das war wirklich nicht klein! Ohne sich noch weiter ablenken zu lassen, schritt Aya auf die Rezeption zu. Omi und Yohji wollten gerade folgen, als Ken wieder angerannt kam. "Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich habe uns schon die Schlüssel für unsere Suiten geholt! Voll cool, jeder hat einene eigene Suite, die mindestens so gross wie die Halle hier ist! Jetzt kommt und steht nicht so blöd rum!" Ken drehte sich schon wieder um, um in Richtung Suite zu laufen. Aya, Omi und Yohji nickten der jungen Dame von der Rezeption noch einmal freundlich zu, ehe sie sich daran machten, Ken zu folgen. Aya, wie eigentlich immer, mit steinernen Gesicht, die anderen beiden, sich unterhalten. Yohji: "Irgendwie ist der kleine heute extrem hibbelig." Omi *altklug*: "Ja, find ich auch. Der Kleine hat heute echt zuviel power." Yohji *drop* `Wer ist hier klein???´: "Wer weiss, vielleicht hat er ja gerade jemanden kennengelernt?" Omi *erröt*: "Meinst du? Unser kleiner Kenken? Und was macht er dann mit derjenigen?" Yohji *hg*: "Das ist nichts für kleine Kinder.*g*" Omi *sauer*: "Du bist ja so fies!" Yohji *grinst*: "Ey Kleiner, das ist mein Spruch" *Omi eine Kopfnuss verpasst* Omi: "Au, prügel dich mit Aya, der ist wenigstens genauso gross wie du..." So und so ähnlich ging es weiter, bis sie endlich ihre Suiten erreichten. "könntet ihr mal so freundlich sein und mit streiten aufhören?" meinte Aya entnervt. "Ihr streitet euch schon siet heute morgen, das geht einem wirklich auf die Nerven!" Die beiden angesprochenen grinsten sich an, ignorierten Aya und stritten weiter, bis sie ein räuspern vernahmen. "Hmhm" Verwundert schauten sie sich nach der Person um, die es wagte, sie in ihrem Streit zu unterbrechen und erblickten Ken, der sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Bei diesem Anblick konnten Omi und Yohji sich nicht mehr halten und kullerten vor lachen auf dem Boden. (Ken und Aya *drop* Ken: "W+rd sich jetzt doch nur ein Loch am Boden sein, worin die beiden verschwinden können." *Loch sich öffnet* Yohji und Omi *schrei und verschwind* Ken und Aya schon vieeeel besser...") "Es reicht. Da ihr beide ja zu viel Energie zu haben scheint, könnt ihr ja direkt unsere Koffer auspacken und die Sachen ordentlich *auf Yohji schiel* ind die Schränke einräumen." Bevor sie widersprechen konnten, klaute Aya Ken die Schlüssel und drückte sie Omi in die Hand. "Ach ja, und wenn ihr fertig seid, kommt bitte oben aufs Deck, klar?" Ehe irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich um und ging auf die nächste Treppe zu. Ken schickte den beiden noch ein lächeln zu und ging zu dem Aufzug, den er gerade entdeckt hatte. Omi und Yohji standen noch eine Weile leicht bedröppelt in der Gegend rum, bis sie sich dann murrend (und wieder einmal streiten, wessen Schuld es denn sei, dass sie jetzt hier alleine die Sachen einräumen mussten) an die Arbeit machten.  
  
Na, wie fandet ihrs? Also, ich selbst fand es net so gut, aber bitte schreibt mir doch ein Review.... 


End file.
